Walking with a White Cane
by dartblade
Summary: Just a regular day in the life of Kim Possible but something heppens and Kim's life is about to take a dramatic change. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Walking with a White Cane

Hi people I had an amazing story idea that I have not yet seen on the site! This story will work with some of my life experiences and if you now me a bit you may know what this story could be about but for everyone else here is a hit, "The main idea of this story is in the title, you just have to figure it out!" I'm so evil BUHAHAHAHA! Well here is the story hope everyone likes it!

I don't own Kim Possible too bad lol

-----------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a bright and beautiful fall Friday in Middleton and the students of Middleton High were on their way to school. A red headed female with emerald green eyes and a blond haired boy with chocolate brown eyes were walking towards the school. If you haven't seen them before you must be blind because these two teens were the famous Team Possible. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable both 17 walked towards Middleton High as they always did every morning.

"So Ron what do you want to do after school today?" Kim Possible asked her best friend.

"Well kp I think we should start with our usual trip to Bueno Nacho, followed by a Star Wars movie marathon at your place, what ya think?" Ron Stoppable replied.

"Sure that sounds like fun…" Just then Kim stops walking, it takes Ron a few seconds to notice but he turned around immediately.

"Kp you ok?" Ron asked as he saw Kim holding her head.

"Y-ya just got a bit blurry there must not have gotten enough sleep last night." Kim answered still holding her head and blinking rapidly.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Kimbo you've gotta sleep well or else you'll fall asleep in class." Ron replied thoughtfully.

"Then why do you always fall asleep in class?" she asked incuriosity.

"Oh I just get bored but you know me." Ron shrugged, "Ready to go?" she nodded at they were off to school.

----------------------

Most of the morning went without another incident but in math class Kim found it a bit harder to read her text book and that she had to look a bit closer.

"What's going on here? Why is it so hard to see the questions?" she thought.

"Hey kp you ok?" Ron asked snapping her out of her thought.

"Huh?" Kim was a bit confused.

"You look a bit stressed out everything ok?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Oh ya I'm ok it's nothing really just need to get more sleep." Kim said putting a smile on her face.

"Okay…" Ron went back to his work.

---------------------

At lunch Kim was having a bit of trouble getting threw the lunch room to the line of hungry students. She caught up to Monique and they started talking.

"Hey girl have you seen what the queen of means been up too?" she asked with smile.

"No not yet, I've been feeling a bit weird lately." Kim replied while rubbing her temples.

"Oh are you okay?" Monique asked with concern.

"Oh ya I'm fine just didn't get enough sleep last night that's all." She said with a smile grabbing at some food when Monique stopped her. "Um Kim do you usually grab spaghetti with your hands?" Kim was confused at this and looked to where her hand was going. "Huh…you sure that's spaghetti? It looked like something else to me."

"Wow girl you really are tired if you can't tell that that is spaghetti." Monique gave a frown at this.

"Sorry here let's hurry before everyone gets mad we're holding up the line." They nodded and grabbed their trays and walked off.

Ron saw them and waved them over though Kim didn't see him right away and just followed Monique. When she got a bit closer she saw that it was Ron though she wondered why she didn't notice him sooner.

"He ladies what's up?" Ron asked with his famous goofy grin.

"Not much though you missed Kim almost put her hand in a bowl of spaghetti." Monique said with a little giggle.

Ron looked at Kim a bit confused but Kim said, "I'm just tired I guess I can't really pay attention today."

"Well maybe you'll get enough sleep tonight after the movies." Ron replied.

"Hopefully..." Kim said as she sat down and started eating.

----------------------------

During the rest of the day Kim kept experiencing the same things again and again though they seemed to be getting worse and worse. She just thought that she was really tired so she just ignored it. Though even though she said it was because of sleep she still went to cheer practice even though Ron said she shouldn't.

"Ok everyone let's the pyramid." Kim said while everyone was getting into position. Then everyone started to jump up and lad in a pyramid formation and Kim had her eyes closed because she knew she knew the routine well enough but then when Kim jumped she did not see where she was and…

"EEEAAAQQQ! KIM LOOK OUT!" Tara screamed prompted everyone to look up where Kim was going to ram right into the middle of the pyramid.

"KP!" Ron yelled.

"W-what?" Kim questioned but was too late because she just rammed in the middle of the pyramid and everyone came crashing down screaming.

Ron rushed over to the fallen tower of girls and started helping everyone up and making sure they were ok. Then he quickly ran up to Kim saying, "Kim what happened? Are you okay?"

"R-Ron is that you? I hear you it's just a bit blurry and hard to see." Kim answered a bit of worry in her voice.

"That's okay I think you really need to get some sleep and…" she interrupted him, "No…no Ron I think there is something wrong with me. I think we should call Wade and ask for an ambulance." Ron nodded and pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim what's the…Ron? What's up where's Kim?" Wade asked with a smile before noticing that it was Ron and he did not look happy.

"Wade we need an ambulance something's wrong with Kim." Ron said with a scared look.

--------------------------

At the hospital Mrs. Dr Possible was waiting for them and when she saw Ron running beside a stretcher she panicked a bit knowing exactly who was on it. When it came through the doors she walked up to it and asked, "Kimmie what happened? Ron what happened?" She asked worriedly

"We're not sure Mrs. Dr P. I think it was just a head injury from ramming into the pyramid and stuff." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

She nodded and turned to her daughter still in the stretcher, "Kimmie you okay?" she asked while leaning over her.

"Mom is that you? I…I c-can't see you. Mom I-I'm scared." Kim whimpered.

"Its okay Kimmie don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this." She creased her daughter's cheek, "Get her to room 107 I'll arrange for a CAT scan."

--------------------------

After the CAT scan Kim was sitting on a doctors table while her mom was looking at the results of the scan. Ron had left earlier because she didn't want him to waste his Friday night sitting around waiting for her. He reluctantly left and said he'd call in the morning.

"Okay Kimmie from what these readings tell me you don't have a concussion or anything, it is showing something me something though I'm not one-hundred percent sure what it is." Mrs. Dr Possible thought carefully while looking at the scans.

"What ever it is mom I still can see very well…are you sure it's not lack of sleep or anything because I do feel a bit dizzy." Kim said while holding her head with one hand.

"Yes Kimmie I'm sure of that much." She thought for a moment then said, "You did say it started this morning on the way to school right? No missions today with some kind of chemicals or something?" she questioned.

"Nope no missions and our last mission didn't have any kind of chemicals that I know of." Kim answered.

"Hmmm…well I can't find anything so it's nothing to do with the brain. Maybe we should go to the eye doctor tomorrow just incase, what do you think?" she asked contently.

"I guess…and besides it just maybe a one time thing. For all we know it probably will be gone tomorrow." Kim said first a bit skeptic but then went positive and ended with a smile.

"Alright then I guess we can get your things and head home then." Mrs. Dr Possible says as she grabs one of Kim's hands to lead her around the room so as snot to hit anything.

"Heh so I guess I have to stay home for the rest of the night if I have to be guided around?" Kim asked sadly.

"I guess you'll just have to deal with it hun, I can't let you go running around town if you can barely see in front of you now can I?" she answered with a sly grin opening the door to the room where Kim's things were.

"Hey they do say "I can do anything" so maybe?" Kim asked with a pleading look while she picked up her things on the bed.

"Hmm…nice try dear now let's get home." She answered while leading Kim out of the hospital.

"Ya it was good wasn't it?" She said with a smile as her mom opened the door to the car and she got in.

------------------------

When Kim woke up the next morning she found that the blurry ness was not better at all but it seemed to be worse. She got out of bed and was a little distraught because she was not sure were she was. The blurriness was worse so she put her hands in front of her so she wouldn't hit anything. After a few minutes of shuffling around she finally found her bathroom. After she found the shower by almost falling into it she had her shower and was coming out of the bathroom when she heard someone in her room.

"Who's there?" she asked cautiously.

"Calm down Kimmie it's your mother." Mrs. Possible answered from the other side of the bathroom door.

Kim came out of the bathroom one hand on the towel around her body and one hand slightly in front of her.

"Is it any better Kim?" her mother asked with a hit of hopefulness in her voice.

"No actually I think it's worse." Kim replied sadly.

"Hmm…then let's hurry and have breakfast so we can go to the eye doctor." Andrea Possible said leading her daughter to her closet.

"Need any help hunny?" Andrea asked her daughter who was rummaging threw her closet.

"Its okay mom I think I'm good." She said but then, "But just in case can you wait for me at the bottom of the stairs?" she asked with her famous puppy dog pout even though she may not even have to use it.

"Alright dear but if you need anything just call me." She replied with a smile and headed down the stairs.

----------------

A few minutes later Kim was coming down the stairs slowly but her mom grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen making it a bit fast trip if Kim did it by her self. When they got into the kitchen Kim noticed it was a bit too quiet and even though her vision was still blurry she could tell something was missing.

"Hey mom where's dad and the tweebs?" she asked as her mother pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Oh apparently your father took the boys on a weekend camping trip and they left early this morning so I guess it's just a girls day out." She replied while starting the oven and making some scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I heard the phone ring while I was in the shower was it Ron?" Kim asked while fiddling with her fingers because she didn't like having to sit and have everyone do everything for her.

"Oh yes it was he just asked if you were ok. I told him that we're going to the doctor so he said to just call his cell when you're done." Andrea said as she brought a plate of food to Kim.

Kim was trying to focus on what was on the plate but was having a hard time seeing what everything was. "Umm…mom I can't really tell what's on this plate." she took a whiff of the food and then said, "Though I can smell eggs, bacon and toast."

Andrea came over and told her daughter were everything was on her plate.

---------------------

After they ate they were of to the doctor's office. When they got there they didn't have to wait long and soon it was their turn to see the doctor. They went in and Dr. Crane welcomed them.

"Good morning Mrs. Possible, Kim, how can I help you today?" Dr Crane asked.

"Well Dr Crane yesterday my eye site was going a bit blurry." Kim started, "Though I thought it was just lack of sleep, but at the end of the day there was sort of an accident and well ya." Kim shifted a bit then said, "Then I woke up this morning and the blurriness got worse so that's pretty much it."

"Hmm…that's a little odd I don't think you've had an eye problem before. Let's have a look at those eyes of yours." Dr Crane said as he stood up and came around taking Kim's hand and guiding her into a dark room with a big chair in the middle surrounded by many devices for checking your eyes.

He sat her in the chair then said, "Okay Kim first I'm going to ask you a few questions and to read me some things alright?" Kim just nodded.

He motioned for Mrs. Dr Possible to sit down then he went and turned down the lights. Then he pushed a button and at the far wall a small screen lit up. He then pulled what looked like giant metal glasses with many knobs (Don't know what it's called) and put it against Kim's face. After turning a few knobs he asked, "Okay Kim look straight ahead and tell me what you see."

Kim looked through the lenses and towards the screen that showed a letter but she could not see it. "All I can see is a big white and black blur." She then heard him turning more knobs and he asked again, "What about now?" She looked again, "The black blur got bigger and there is a white blur around it." He wrote something down, "Can you tell what letter it is?" she tired to focus but she just couldn't tell what it was. "No." he wrote a few more notes down then turned off the screen.

He pulled the large metal glasses away and wheeled his chair in front of her while pulling out a pen light, "Alright Kim just hold still for a sec." he then flashed the light in her right eye keeping it there and holding her eyelids open. He looked fore a few seconds then switched to the left. When he was done he moved back to his desk and wrote some more notes.

He then took a small bottle of the shelf and said, "Alright Kim now I'm just going to put these drops in your eyes so I can see the back alright?" she nodded, "Though they may sting a bit." He then tilted her head back and used an eyedropper and dropped two drops in one eye which caused Kim to scrunch up her eyes right away. "Okay now leave your hands down and don't rub it." He used a napkin and dabbed it and repeated the same thing with the other eye.

"Alright now let's see what's happening behind there." He took his pen light and opened her right eye. To Kim the light was even more intense then it was originally and it was hard to keep her eye open without Dr. Crane holding her eyelids. He looked for a few seconds then, "Hmm now that does not look good."

"What is it Dr. Crane?" Mrs. Dr Possible asked worry in her voice.

"Just a moment…" he switches to the other eye and looks for a few seconds then says, "It looks like…the retinas are tearing…" he replied sadly.

"W-what does that mean?" Kim asked becoming very worried at the sound of the doctor's voice. She looked towards her mother or rather in the direction because it was still blurry and the room was dark. Kim didn't see it but the expression on Andrea Possible's face was one of horror at the knowledge of what the doctor had just said.

Dr. Crane took a deep breath before saying, "Kim…I'm sorry to say this but…it means you're going to go…blind…"

------------------------

Ok there finally finished after 3 days of sitting and trying to figure out what to say it's finished! Ok if your not dumb I think people would have figured that she was going to go blind if you either understood the title or if you just guessing but eh that doesn't matter, what matter is if you liked it or not so please read and review!

Peace out to everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Walking with a White Cane Ch 2

Wow 110 hits on first day booyah! Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you liked this story and I'm glad to continue it. Lol I think it is a bit easier to make a story from some life experiences I hope this turns out good.

I don't own Kim Possible too bad lol

Author's notes: For those who don't know I'm not completely blind just legally. I know your wondering what the hell dose legally mean and it pretty much means my vision is low/bad enough that the government finds it legally blind. So if you ask me I don't think I will be driving anytime soon. If anyone has any questions about it just email me or if you use msn add me at Please and thank you.

Well here we go the second chapter hope you enjoy and please review

--------------------------

Chapter 2

Kim sat there dumbfounded at the answer she had received, "B-blind? As in can't see anything anymore? As in no more sports? No more cheerleading? No more missions? No more…" Kim started to shoot out questions and go historical putting her hands on either side of her head.

Dr. Crane put his hand on her shoulder saying, "Easy Kim, easy calm down it's alright."

"It's all right? How can you say that? I'm going to go blind and I wont be able to do anything I like anymore and…and…" Kim started to cry.

Andrea came up to her daughter hugging her, "It's okay Kimmie you don't need to cry." She thought for a minute holding her sobbing daughter. "Dr. Crane can't she have surgery to fix the problem?" Kim stopped crying at the question and looked towards Dr. Crane.

"Well…it is possible…but it's very risky and it could cause you to go blind even sooner then expected…" He answered while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kim pulled out a handkerchief and dapped her eyes before saying, "S-so Dr. Crane…h-how long do you think I have till I go completely blind?"

"Well if you ask me you probably could last at least… a year but that's just an estimate because of the way it showed up yesterday, but your sight will deteriorate until it is completely gone." He thought for a second then said, "Though it would be better then getting surgery because for one the risks of making you blind earlier then we estimate and also the cost would be pretty high and also there is no guaranty that it will make your vision better then what it is now, but that's all up to you guys?" he looked towards Mrs. Possible.

Mrs. Possible thought for a moment seeming to weigh their options. She finally said, "Well…if you ask me I think Kim should decide what she wants." She looked towards Kim who was still in her arms.

Kim sat there a moment thinking then, "Dr. Crane how much time do I have exactly?"

Dr. Crane looked about dumbfounded, "Didn't you hear me Kim? I said an estimate of a year."

Kim then realized what she said and corrected it, "Sorry…I meant how much time do I have to get the surgery before it wont help anymore?" she had a light smile on.

"Oh that…well it really depends on how long till the rest of the retina tears and how big it becomes but in the way it came for you and the way it looked to me, so I estimate about two to three weeks but that's just ruff." He replied after a quick laugh.

Kim thought for a bit then said, "So I have at least two weeks to think about this?" He nodded. She pondered for a bit and after a few minutes finally decided, "I guess…I'll wait out the two weeks before I make my final decision."

"You sure abut this Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Defiantly, though I think I'm going to need glasses for the time being." Kim answered with a half smile.

"Well that's why you came to see me now isn't it?" Dr. Crane said with a smile, "Though I also think you should take a visit to CIB for some stuff because glasses will not be enough to get you around and help you work." He wrote something in the notepad and handed it to Mrs. Possible, "I'm going to make a copy of my notes so you can take with you so they know what kind of lens you need and also when you go to CIB." He started walking towards the door when Kim asked, "Umm…Dr. Crane what exactly is CIB?"

"Oh that? It stands for The Colorado Institute for the Blind." He then walked out of the room turning the lights back on before he left.

Mrs. Possible took Kim's hand and they walked out to the reception area where Dr. Crane met them, "Here's a copy of my notes you can show them and I also called ahead and Dr. Drane will be expecting you, oh and one more thing those eye drops will make looking at any bright lights hurt like crazy so I suggest before you walk outside put a hat or sunglasses on or both but don't worry it will only last for three hours tops." He waved goodbye and the Possible women walked out the door.

-------------------

When they got to the ground floor Mrs. Possible looked out the glass doors and said, "Hmm it's pretty bright outside Kim dose it hurt to look out there?" she looked at Kim and Kim looked out the see through doors and winced right away, "Umm…ya it is a bit bright, actually it hurts." Mrs. Possible had a quick giggle at this then said, "Here sit down for a moment and I'll go get the hat and sunglasses form the car." Kim nodded and sat in a chair while her mother went to the car.

While she was waiting Kim decided to give Wade the news. She pulled out what looked like a blue GameBoy and pushed the red button. Seconds later the screen showed an African American boy wearing a blue shirt sitting in front of a computer. This boy is known as Wade Load the resident super genius.

He looked and smiled though Kim couldn't see it that well, "Hey Kim what up?"

"Hey Wade…umm look we sort of have a problem…" Kim said sheepishly.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Wade asked suspiciously.

"Well…um Wade I don't know how to tell you this but…I'm sort of going…blind." She answered hesitantly.

Wade looked at her for a second then he started trembling. At first Kim thought he was going o cry, but that assumption was quickly lost when he started smiling and then started to laugh uncontrollably and he finally fell backwards in his chair. He got back up after a few minutes and finally said, "HAHA…Kim that has got to be the best joke I have ever heard." He then looked at his friends face and noticed that she was not laughing and that she had her mission face on.

"Oh your not joking." Realization finally stuck him and he yelled, "HOLY SNAP YOUR GOING BLIND?"

She just nodded and then heard him say, "Oh my god! What…how…" he stammered trying to figure what to say.

"Calm down Wade it's alright…well actually I went crazy when the doctor told me but ya." Kim replied with a semi-sober expression.

"How can you say that? Your going to go blind! That means no more sports, no more cheerleading, no more seeing and most important no more missions!" Wade was going crazy jabbering on and on and saying random things.

"WADE!" this got his attention and he stopped and looked at Kim, "I…know." She looked down sadly.

It was silent for a long time neither one know what to say. The silence was broken when Kim was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and was barely able to notice her mother. "You alright Kimmie?" she asked with a heartfelt look.

"Y-ya I'm okay, Wade I'll talk to you later." She didn't give him a chance to answer; she closed the link and pocketed the device. Her mom gave her the hat and sunglasses, then she took her hand and guided her to the car. They left and started for the Optometrist to get some glasses.

--------------------

They walked into the Optometrist and Mrs. Possible took a look around. There were a few display cases which held different kinds of eyeglass frames. There were also many other objects in the room like magnifiers and other such things. She then walked towards the receptionist Kim holding her hand and following.

The receptionist looked up and smiled at the approaching women, "Good morning ladies how can I help you?" She was an average sized women with light blond hair a bit short of her shoulders, with dark blue eyes and she looked pretty built with almost the same figure as Kim.

"Good morning, um I was told to come here for my daughter to get some glasses um the doctor said he phoned ahead." Mrs. Possible greeted cheerfully and then hesitated a bit since this is her first time being in a place like this.

The lady turned to her computer and typed for a second, "Name?"

"Possible, Kimberly." She answered.

The lady cracked a smile realizing who was standing in front of her, "Well, well, the famous teen hero Kim Possible. Now I would have never guessed you'd ever have to come here."

Kim smiled, "Neither would I."

She finished typing, "Dr. Drane is expecting you please follow me oh and my name is Cassandra Evans." She said as she got out of her chair and walked towards a corridor motioning for them to follow.

Seconds later they were in front of a door. Cassandra knocked on it then she opened it, "Dr. Drane Mrs. Possible is here." She motioned for them to go in and Mrs. Dr Possible led her daughter into the room.

Dr. Drane was a tall American man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Ah hello Kim Possible and Dr. Possible welcome." He came up and shock Mrs. Possible hand then went to shake Kim's but he realized when he held his hand for a few seconds she did not see it or if she did not very well. "My apologies my name is Dr. Carl Drane."

Kim understood the meaning and put her hand out and it was soon taken by the doctor and shock. "Sorry about that Dr it's a bit hard to see right now." She replied sheepishly.

"Hmm a bit?" he chuckled for a second, "My dear girl if it was a bit you may not have to be here."

"Alright then please sit down." He motioned to some chairs. After they were seated he said, "Now Dr. Crane told me about the condition of your predicament and has sent me a copy of what he thinks you'll need, though if you will I would like to see for myself, will that be alright?" he looked towards Andrea who nodded in response, "Alright then Kim if you please?"

She put her hand out and he led her into a very small…room per say but all it had a computer on the far end with a chair in front of it and another device Kim didn't know because it was all blurry. "Okay sit down right here oh and I'm going to need you to take your had and sunglasses off."

Kim hesitated for a sec but surrendered when she noticed the lights dim. She handed the items to her mother who was standing behind her. She guided her to the chair and sat down.

"Okay Kim I'm going to take a picture of the back of your eyes but the light will be really intense and I know you've had the eye drops but your going to have to bear with it, I hope that's alright?"

"Eh if I gotta, I gotta." Kim replied shrugging her shoulders.

He smirked, "That's good because after the first flash you may feel dizzy." She nodded, "Okay then now put your chin up against here," he tapped a part of the device in front of where Kim was sitting. She first put her hand against it then moved closer and placed her chin in the right place. "Alright we'll do the right eye first," something on the other side moved in front of her right eye, "This will take the picture so all you need to do is look straight you got it?"

"Seems simple enough." She replied sarcastically.

"You say that know, just wait till after the picture." He then moved back towards the computer and typed for a second then said, "Now just looks straight and don't blink." Then all of a sudden a flash happened right in front of her eye. It looked like it was as bright as the sun, it left spots flying in her vision and the doctor was right it did make her feel a bit dizzy.

"Ooooch…aaaahhh that's a bright light." Kim complained.

"Ah see I told you, hmm maybe the girl who can do anything can look straight into the sun without hurting her eyes?" he laughed lightly at this.

"Eh you're a real comedian aren't you Dr. Drane?" Kim asked holding the side of her head.

"Meh that's just me saying hello ask Cassandra oh and you can call me Carl." He waved his hand, "Now for the other eye." This made Kim groan and it made Mrs. Possible laugh.

--------------------

After the second picture Dr. Drane let Kim put her sunglasses back on and paged for Cassandra to come over with one of the inurns. When they got there Cassandra came in along with a girl a bit taller then Kim with platinum blond hair that was in a ponytail and dark sky blue eyes. When she walked in she noticed Kim and had a questioning look.

She walks towards Kim and taps her on the shoulder, "Hello Kim Possible isn't it?" she questioned.

"Yes and who might you be?" Kim asked kindly.

"Uh I knew it, wow who'd of guessed that the first time I meet thee Kim Possible is at work." She said excitedly, "Oh sorry my name is Emily King, I've heard a lot about you from my sister," she shock Kim's hand.

"Emily King…wait sister? You mean Tara King is your sister?" Kim questioned.

"Yup that's her nice gal." she smiled.

"Huh Tara never mentioned having a sister…" Kim wondered.

"Oh that's because I just got back to Middleton from university…" she was interrupted, "Um Emily if your finished I'd like you to take a look at these." Dr. Drane said with a small grin, "Opps we can talk more later nice meeting you Kim, coming Dr." she walked off and went to the room where Kim took the pictures.

---------------

Dr. Drane showed Emily the pictures of Kim's eyes and then went back out to Kim and her mother. They were sitting in the chairs just talking when he came back. He cleared his voice to get there attention. "Well Mrs. Possible I've taken a look an think I know the condition of your eyes a bit better now." He then motioned to the door, "Now let's go back to the main room where we keep all the lenses.

After the short walk back to the main room Dr. Drane showed them a few pairs that not only looked pretty stylish but were also best suited for the problem. After a few minutes of looking through Kim choose a pair that appealed to her. Black frame on top with rectangular frames that curved on the ends to make it more oval, and under the frames keeping them in place were a kind of wire. All and all they looked pretty good and the insurance worked well with it.

"Now there is a good pair I'll just get a second pair and cases and some other things be right back." He then went into another room.

Cassandra and Emily came back and Emily talked to Kim while Mrs. Possible was signing a few forms when Dr. Drane came back with everything. Along with the second pair of glasses there were two hard cases, two cleaning cloths and two clip on sunglasses. They signed them off and Kim put one of the two pairs on happy that she was able to see at least a bit better.

"Finally things are at least better then they were." Kim said squinting for a second then relaxing.

"Well that's all we'll need for now here Kimmie, thank you Dr well keep in touch." She took the copy of the form she needed and checked to see if Kim wound need help walking.

"No thanks mom I think I can handle it till we get outside, nice meeting you Emily say hi to Tara for me." She gave her a quick hug, "I'll tell her and see you around I expect you'll be back?" she returned the hug, "Ya probably." They waved goodbye and the two Possible women headed to the elevators.

When they got to the outside the eye drops were still affecting a bit so Mrs. Possible guided her to the car and they were off again.

--------------------

Well that's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it! Next stop is CIB and time to get a few new things. Just so some people now that camera flash is pretty bright and it did leave spots. The names I'm using are not real just my imagination. Some of the things in this story will be based on things I have done just so you guys know. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because it was fun writing it. Please review!

Well that's all for now lol I'm surprised I updated this so fast I just in the writing mode for this though I'm trying to get as much up before the school year starts so don't blame me if they don't come as often during the school year.

If you have questions just email me or add my msn well bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Walking with a White Cane Ch 3

Wow this story is going better then I expected it has already past all but two of my stories which is cool. I guess this is my best work yet haha thank you very much to all who review this story and my others. This idea is just flying seriously.

A-Notes: Sorry if some of the things aren't that exciting or interesting to some people but eh that's the life of me and my friends but don't worry it will get better later I promise. Also the description of the glasses well they are sort of mine just so you know.

Like I said once I'll say it again I do not own Kim Possible

Now here is the story

-------------------------

Chapter 3

Mrs. Possible pulled up in front of Bueno Nacho and got out of the car to help her daughter but Kim had gotten out already, "How are those glasses Kimmie?" she asked.

Kim had clipped on the sunglass attachment when they left the Optometrist, "Pretty good, the sunglasses are pretty good but the sun is still hurting my eyes a bit." Kim adjusted her had to block as much sun as possible.

"Well then let's go have lunch." She offered her hand but Kim kindly refused and motioned for her mother to go first and then she followed behind.

When they walked in there was a small line at the counter but that was to be expected since it was lunch time, "Why don't you get us a seat I'll order." Km nodded and headed to her usual booth that she always shared with Ron and her friends. She sat down and unclipped the sunglasses and put them in her shirt pocket. She then tested her vision a bit by looking around and noticing that it was hard to read the menus above the counters. The letters seemed a bit blurry even though close up the blurriness is not noticeable but she chocked it up to the fact that she was losing her vision. She took off her glasses and tired but it was worse so she put them back on. Just then…

"Well hello there K what's with the glasses finally started to turn into one of the geeks you like so much?" the voice came from behind her but she knew right away who it was and she sighed. "Bonnie do you mind I kind of have other things on my mind right now."

"Ahh what's the matter K, life with the four eyes not fun?" she said with an evil grin.

"Ehem." Came a voice from behind them, "Well hello there Bonnie come to join us for lunch?" they both turned to see Mrs. Possible smiling evilly.

"O-oh no Dr. Possible just visiting, well see on Monday Kim bye now." She waved and made a hasty retreat.

Mrs. Possible just smiled shaking her head, "Getting teased already?"

Kim just sighed, "Na it's just Bonnie being her all Bonnie self." Answering with a frown while putting her arm on the table and leaning on it.

"Well that doesn't matter now let's eat shall we?" Mrs. Possible asked with a coy grin, "Yes let's." Kim returned the smile and took one of the burritos and took a bite.

Just then a voice from behind her said, "Kim is that you?" Kim knew who it was right away and she turned and faced the person with a smile, "Yes Ron it's me."

When she first noticed them she saw Mrs. Possible first and could only see the back of Kim's head but when she turned around Ron was a bit surprised to see her wearing glasses.

"Hey kp what's with the glasses?" Ron questioned.

"Oh…ya...well um ya can I talk to you…outside…in private?" she asked while looking towards her mother getting a nod.

"Um…sure kp lead the way." Ron scratched his head as he followed her outside wondering what was going on. "So what's the sitch?" Ron asked once they were outside.

She took a deep breath and then said, "Ron this is a very delicate situation and I'm going to ask you not to go crazy on what I'm about to tell you." She fiddled with her fingers while saying this not looking him in the eye.

"Sure Kim you know I'm always behind you one-hundred percent so you can spill already." Ron replied a bit antsy and lifting her chin up to make eye contact.

She took another deep breath before saying, "I-I'm going blind Ron."

Ron stared at her blankly for a few seconds before he said, "What? What did you just say?"

Kim looked a bit irritated at having to say it again, "I said I'm…"

Ron interrupted her saying, "I know what you said I just meant like what, seriously you know."

"Oh-oh I got you…" Kim first answered in understanding then asked an interesting question, "…hey, you didn't go all crazy what's up?"

"Huh?" Ron asked in confusion before understanding, "Oh because you told me not to go crazy remember Kim?"

Kim stared at him blankly but before she could say anything. "Now if you'll excuse me for a second…" he walked into a telephone booth which surprising to both of them that they never noticed it before. He closed the door and Kim could hear muffled yelling which was pretty much exactly what she said when she found out and what Wade said when she told him. He came out a minute later with a calm face.

"Okay now I'm ready for the explanation." He said while walking up to her.

"Alright but can we do this while we eat I'm starving." Kim asked as her stomach rumbled getting a laugh from Ron. "Oh sure besides I'm hungry too." They walked back in and Kim went back to her seat. Ron came a few minutes later with his food and Kim also called Wade and with the help of Mrs. Possible they explained the situation.

-----------------------

"So a years all you got?" Wade asked concern for his friend.

"Well that's what Dr. Crane said." Kim answered while eating some nachos.

"But what are you going to do about school and cheerleading and saving the world? What are we going to do about that?" Ron asked not liking were things were going.

"Hmm well if you have at least a year then we can handle school because a year from now you will graduate the other two may show to be the problem areas if I must say." Mrs. Possible replied.

"Oh well then that's good…I think and I guess you can keep doing cheerleading till it's too hard to see anymore but the I don't think the villains will take pity and if you ask me if they find out then they all may attack at once." Ron said while his hand on his chin thinking carefully.

"He dose have a point Kim, I mean with the villains once they realize what's happened the world could be in some major trouble." Wade replied while typing on his keyboard.

"Well we could do the same thing with the cheerleading, keep going till I can't go no more I guess…" Kim thought about it but was interrupted by her mother.

"Kimmie I don't think it would be safe if you went on missions, even now I don't think you would be able to do what you usually do I mean the fighting and all the flipping you would knock your glasses off and then you wouldn't be able to see very much at all." Mrs. Possible said sternly.

"Well actually Mrs. Possible I think the Optometrist has those sport goggles which wouldn't fall off as easily and they're more durable but rather then getting regular goggles I think I can make a pair which would be better and have computer optics to help with all the sight stuff that Kim will be losing in the next year or so." Wade suggested.

"You could do that Wade?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Sure I could and I can trick them out with a bunch of stuff like inferred, night vision, even a mini-computer-kimmunicator and best of all you don't have to pay me a cent." Wade said with a big grin on his face.

"Wade you continue to rock my world please and thank you soooo much!" Kim said exasperatedly.

"No big, I'll get to work on them asap and hopefully they will be done by the end of the week." Wade typed more on his keyboard.

"Well then now that's settled we're you two headed." Ron questioned looking towards first Kim then Mrs. Possible.

"Oh yes now we have to go to CIB to talk to them and ask what we could do for Kimmie's traveling and school work." Mrs. Possible answered looking at the paper the doctor have given them before they left.

"CIB? What's that?" Ron asked confusion on his face.

"Oh it stand for Colorado Institute for the Blind, they have a bunch of stuff and programs to help people with visual problems." Kim answered.

"Coolio..um you mind if I tag along I sort of don't have anything else planned for today?" Ron asked doing his impression of the Puppy Dog Pout though it didn't work exactly but Mrs. Possible nodded to him and he smiled saying, "Booyah alright shall we be on our way?" they both nodded and they headed towards the car and off to the CIB.

---------------

When they got there they thought it was funny that a building as interesting as CIB had not been noticed by them. They walked into a lobby which contained a number of chairs and a reception desk. Mrs. Possible looked at the paper then walked up to the receptionist while she motioned for the two teens to sit down.

"Excuse me." Andrea asked with a kind smile.

The women looked up and smiled back, "Yes how may I help you?"

"Um I was told by my doctor to come here and see a…" she looked back at the paper, "Mr. Mike Santez…"

She types on the computer for a second saying, "Name?"

"Possible." This made the lady flinch for a second and look at her then behind were she saw two teens. "Yes he's expecting you go right up someone will meet you at the top." She pushed a button and the elevator opened, "Just go to the third floor." Mrs. Possible nodded and motioned for the two to follow her.

They walked into the elevator and pushed three and when they got there a man was waiting for them. "Hello are you Mrs. Possible?" Mrs. Possible nodded, "Yes I'm Andrea and this is Kim and Ron, are you by any chance Mike Santez?" she asked.

"Yup please follow me." He motioned for them to follow and they got to an office. They went in and there was a desk with two chairs in front of it. "I'll get another chair." He suggested but before he left the room, "Oh no that's ok I'll just stand." Ron replied with a smile. "You sure I can get if you like?" Mike asked, "No seriously it's fine." He nodded and walked around behind the desk.

"So Thee Kim Possible has come to our door, interesting." Mike said while fiddling with his thumbs.

"Dose everyone have to say that today?" Kim grumbled.

Mike chuckled, "Sorry just had to say it." He then cleared his voice, "Dr. Crane called me shortly after you left his office and he told me about your predicament. Mrs. Possible do you know what we do here at CIB?" Mike asked.

"Well I'm guessing helping people with visual disabilities?" Kim answered thoughtfully.

Mike smiled, "That's mostly correct we do help people with visual disabilities but we do it in many different ways." He handed them some papers that contained some of the thing they do. "We not only help students with getting supplies they need to help them read, write or do anything in general but we also help with the physical aspect as well. You see most schools around America and even our neighbors in Canada will tell kids with not only visual disabilities but also just other disabilities that they can't do this and they can't do that even though the kids know their own limits. So in some experiences or most people are let into gym class but are excluded from the actual activates, that Mrs. Possible is what we and all other organizations like this are here for. To fight for the rights of students and other people with disabilities." Mike finished sternly. "And it's not just schools some camps will not let people in because of their disabilities but we are fighting so these people can have the same experiences as other."

Mrs. Possible asked, "That's amazing but how do you do that? There are probably a lot of people on the continent that are not being reached how do you get to them?"

"We do what we can to get to as many people as possible, that is all we can hope for I'm afraid." Mike finished with a sad expression. "You're right though there are a lot of people that aren't being reached but there are also people in general that need to be told like teachers, the government even everyday people, thing is there are people out there helping already but we need something more a bigger representative, but we there is no one we know who can do that." He rubbed his chin at first then finished with a sad expression.

"Actually I think I have an idea." Kim said with a grin getting looks from everyone, "I can be your representative." Kim said coyly.

"Hey ya! Think about it Kim is known around the world, she was favors from at least one person per continent, she loves to help people and she's perfect for the job!" Ron said eagerly and excitedly.

"I don't know, I mean we can't pay you to do it and we can't just let you do if for free this is a big responsibility." Mike said thining hard.

"Well actually you don't have to pay me and I would do if for free but I have a better idea…" Kim said with a smile, "We can trade, I can represent you around the world and you guys can help me adjust to my new life. I mean after all if "Thee Kim Possible," she said with air quotes, "Is going to lose her vision it may as well be doing what I do best and that's helping people. So what do you say Mike?" Kim said putting her hand out with a smile.

Mike thought about it hard, then he broke into a smile and took her hand, "Deal and we can start by getting you everything your going to need in your "New life," he copied the air quotes, "Mrs. Possible this could possibly be the most brilliant idea I have ever heard."

"Please call me Kim and it's what I do." She shock his hand with a big smile.

----------------------------\

Okay and there you go the third chapter and I know this is not as long as my other chapters but I couldn't think of anything else and besides this idea just came out of the blue. Just so you know I have no idea if there is a CIB and if there is I hope they don't sew me. In Canada it's CNIB Canadian National Institute for the Blind. This chapter took a bit longer because even though I said this would go of my experiences well that never happened to me I was winging that one. But the idea I had about Kim representing and helping people is sort of what I learned in Ottawa this year. How to be a youth ambassador and now I can put what I learned into this fic.

I also want to say that I am going to do this during a school year and if you understand it then that would mean that it is May or June and the school year will end and then Kim will have to deal with the vision problem until she graduates.

I hope everyone liked this chapter and will continue to read. Please review and hope you enjoyed!

Peace! From the South Harmon Institute of Technology S.H.I.T. HEADS RULE! Lol ya I saw Accepted and it rocks!


	4. Chapter 4

Walking With a White Cane Ch 4

Well, well it's pretty funny every time I update I end up catching new people into this web. Oh well anyways thanks to everyone who read and review this story and my others your all great! If people have other questions just IM me or add my email to your msn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible don't you get it? I don't now and probably never will own it so why do we keep saying it?

AN: Just to let you know this may not seem all that interesting to most people because this is just talking about some things I had to go through but they didn't exactly happen like they are I'm just improvising. These things are true in a sense on that there are people out there that help people with disabilities and will talk about a few of the things that happen.

Anyways here is Chapter 4 enjoy!

----------------------

Chapter 4

Mike brought them down stairs to another office. "This area is the technical area where we have the equipment for looking at things that are either too small or too far."

"So it magnifies things?" Kim asked.

"Eh pretty much." He walked up to a desk and yelled, "Hey Ann can you come out here for a minute?"

A tall, slim women with dark red hair walked looking at a clipboard, "What you need Mike?" she sounded miffed.

This made mike laugh, "Same as always, anyways I have some people here that need you're…assistance." He said coyly.

Ann looked up to see someone she would never expect, "K-Kim Possible? Thee Kim Possible?" Ann stuttered.

Kim just rolled her eyes, "Yes hi and why does everyone have to say that?" Kim shook Ann's hand while responding with a small smile.

"Kim, Kim, Kim, you're famous! I mean c'mon you are pretty much a star, a celebrity, a…a…" Ron babbled until Kim sent him a glare which told him that it was enough.

Mike shook his head, "Anyways this is Ann Palma one of our best O and M instructors." He said with a grin.

"O and M instructors…" Ron asked scratching his head while looking to his shoulder where Rufus sat, "Heh? I don't know." He answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"It means Orientation and Mobility, it's a fancy way of saying I help people get around." Ann answered with a smile.

"Oh I get it!" Ron said with a big grin on his face.

"So you can help me get around? Um sorry but I prefer to be independent as much as possible if not all the time." Kim said with a frown.

"Oh no Kim, I'm not here to guide you around, I'm here to show you how to get around." Ann said with a big smile.

Kim looked confused at this statement, "What do you mean, how can you show me how to get around if your not leading me around yourself?"

"I think what she means Kimmie is that she's going to show you how to get around by leading you around and showing you everything you need to know, am I right?" Andrea answered Kim's confusion with a small grin.

"Yes pretty much it." Ann replied.

"So how exactly do you help people get around?" Ron asked.

"Oh that's simple I'll be right back." She answered while walking back into the other room. She came back a minute later with what looked like a collapsible staff type of weapon.

"What's that?" Kim asked looking at the item held in Ann's hand.

"A White Cane." She grinned.

"Hey that doesn't look like a cane." Ron blurted out but by then Ann had pulled off a band and held out the item and all of a sudden, click, click, click. "Oh okay now I see it." It head extended to a straight stick kind of thing and as she held it up to Kim it was four inches smaller then her.

"This will be your tool to getting around." She handed it to Kim how looked at it up and down. The top was a dark color and was rubbery so as to not slip in the person's hand. All the way to almost the bottom it was pale white and reflect-able so as to be seen and distinguished easier. And finally the last bit of the bottom was red and the tip was a small cylinder shape and could roll.

"So what do I do, just move it back and forth?" Kim asked still examining the item.

"Well you're partly right, but that's what my job is to train you on how to use it." Ann said cheerfully.

"Oh so how long will that take?" Kim asked looking towards Ann with a frown.

"Well actually it all depends on how fast you get used to it and how fast you can adapt it." Ann said writing something on the clipboard she was holding. "And it depends on you how many times a month you want me to come and since Middleton isn't known for having a lot of people with visual disabilities I can come at least two or three times a month."

"Well actually I'd like to get used to it as soon as possible so what's the earliest you can come?" Kim asked with an coy smile.

"Monday and Thursday this week and I can come right after school and we can start right away, what do ya think?" she asked handing a piece of paper to Mrs. Possible. "That's just a brochure on some of the things we have to help people." Mrs. Possible nodded.

She turned back to Kim how looked to be contemplating the offer then she looked towards her and said, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Ann smiled, "Great what time should I come?"

"Um I think around 4:30pm in the gym if that's okay?" Kim asked getting a nod.

"Alright so I'll see you then but for right now I've got a few more things to do so bye everyone." Ann was about to walk back when Kim stopped her by saying, "Um Ann." She motioned to give her back the cane but she just shook her head, "No I think you should hold onto it besides it's pretty much going to be yours anyways so ya." Kim nodded and Ann was off back to her office.

Mike came forward and said, "Kim also I was wondering if you would like to join the Colorado Blind Sports Group? You can come to some of our sports groups that are meant for people with visual disabilities and you can meet new people and you get to go to some interesting places, though I think the traveling part might not be very interesting to you if you know what I mean." He said with a smile.

"Sure that sounds like fun considering I may not be doing much cheerleading anymore. So what do I have to do?" Kim answered with a smile then went to a bit of confusion wondering what to do next.

"Oh you just need to come back up with me and sign some papers and then after that you can be off to see the people that will help you with your school stuff." Mike motioned for them to follow and they went back to his office.

----------------------

In Mike's offices he showed them some things that were involved with the CBSG. There were first of all there was a youth group to meet others with other visual disabilities, then some special events during the year such as the blind sports day in April, then some camps in the summer to some places to also meet more people and learn some new things and finally there was a sport that she didn't know about but seemed interested in trying out. She signed the papers and they got her into the email list so if anything else came up she would be notified.

----------------------

After they had signed Kim up Mike brought them to another area of the building.

They walked up to the receptionist and Mike said, "Good afternoon Christy is Samantha in?"

"Yup she's here, what you need?" The lady known as Christy asked.

"I have some one here who would like to see her." He said looking over his shoulder.

Christy looked behind him and noticed three people standing behind him. A young man with messy blond hair and two redheaded women one looking to be the same age as the young man while the other looking a bit older. When she saw the young girl with red hair she gasped her mind finally catching up to her and figuring out who it was.

"K-Kim Possible? What are you playing a joke here mike?" Christy stared contently at Kim and then turned back to face Mike.

"Nope it's Thee Kim Possible and she's here because she needs our help." Mike replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Mike, can we get on with it already? Having people constantly say my name like that is getting nerve-racking!" Kim groaned.

"Oh ya sorry, anyways can we see Sam or is she busy?" Mike returned to the reason they were here.

"Yup just let me buzz her and you can go straight in." she typed on the keyboard then pushed a button, "Sam you've got company coming in." It buzzed then out of the speaker came, "Alright." She motioned them to go in and they followed Mike in.

They walked into an office where a lady with dark red hair sat, "Ah hello Mike." The lady known as Samantha greeted as she looked up, "And hello to you Kim Possible I heard rumors about you being in the building." She smiled at them and stood up to shake their hands.

"You don't know how many times I've heard that today." She said with a sigh causing Samantha to chuckle.

"Don't worry Ms. Possible from what I hear this will be your last stop in the building for today is that right?" she questioned with a sly grin.

"Yup this is their final destination for the day." Mike answered motioning them to take a seat.

After shaking everyone's hands she introduces herself, "My name is Dr. Samantha Mane but everyone just calls me Sam I hope you've had a wonderful tour of the building Ms. Possible."

"Please you can call me Kim and this is my mother Dr. Ann Possible and my best friend Ron Stoppable and yes this place is rather interesting I'd like to see more on what you guys do here." Kim responds first with a sheepish smile before changing it into one of great interest.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to do that on another day but for now let's get down to business." She pulls out a sheet of paper and says, "I'm already prepared some free time this week to have a talk with your teachers to see what you may need in some classes though from what your friend Mr. Load tells me you may not need to much once he's done making you those goggles." Kim along with her mother and Ron all looked surprised at the knowledge that they had.

"How did you know about the goggles Wade was making and another question is how do you know Wade at all?" Ron asked looking really confused.

"Oh don't you wonder how everything went really smoothly? How we had your cane the general right size for you? And how everyone was able to talk even though everyone was busy? Well your friend Wade called and gave us a heads up on your arrival and he had sent us something's and told us about him trying to make some goggles to help you see. Though even for a super genius that will be tricky so we asked him to make them helpful in some areas while we covered the rest pretty nifty huh?" Mike answered first counting off all the reasons on his fingers and then ending with a big smile.

"Ah that explains why we've only been here for roughly forty-five minutes I thought it would have been longer." Mrs. Possible said with a small smile.

"Yup we have everything ready and scheduled so that it should go quick and smoothly all we had to do was to wait for you and discus it." Sam continued from Mike's statement.

"So then if everything is ready what do we have to discus?" Kim asked looking a bit confused.

"Well really all I have left is to tell you that I'll be at your school Monday, Tuesday for an evaluation of something's and then Wednesday I'll have a meeting with all your teachers just to clarify some things." Sam looked down at her sheet then looked back to them, "Other then that is there anything else you want to ask of talk about?" looking towards Kim and Mrs. Possible.

"Well not really just the fact if I'll still be able to do cheerleading and world saving is all I have right now." Kim questioned with a hopeful expression.

"Oh I thought you'd ask that and already have a simply answer for you." She replied with a smile, "For the sports the goggles Mr. Load is developing should be able to help you with that aspect as the same for the world saving and I also here that your friend Mr. Stoppable will always be by your side so you should still be able to do the world saving with not too much trouble."

"Hmm that's sort of what I thought too eh who'd of guessed." Kim shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish smile.

"Alright then Mrs. Possible do you have anything you would like to ask?" Sam turned her attention to Kim's mother.

"No I think I get everything…" she then looked to what Sam had on her desk and then smiled, "And if I'm not mistaken that nice bundle of papers marked Kim Possible is meant for me" she grin deviously.

Sam just grinned, "You are very observant Mrs. Possible yes they are for you. " she handed her the bundle of papers then said, "These are some of the things you probably talked about already just more detailed, some schedules of the activities and some other stuff oh and make sure to do this here." She pointed out to Ann as she took the papers, "This will get Kim a CIB Card which can come in handy all the details are in here." Ann nodded in response and took a quick look..

"Well that seems to be all I have so I guess I'll see you on Monday." She said getting out of her seat to shake their hands once again, "It was nice meeting you all and hope that we can work together to help you adjust to you new life."

"It was nice meeting you to and thank you for the help." Kim shook her hand with a smile and they all left the office following Mike.

They walked past Christy saying goodbye and headed for the first floor lobby where they had entered. "Well guess I'll be seeing you around Kim have a nice day and I'll tell Miranda that you will show up tomorrow." He shook everyone's hand then waved to them as they left.

Getting to the car Mrs. Possible looked at her watch, "Hmm 3:38, well unless you two have anything else to do let's go home." The two teens nodded and got into the car and they drove off to the Possible's home.

----------------------

Kim, Ron, Rufus and Wade spent the day talking about some of the changes they will have to make to the site and Wade was also giving some details about the goggles. An hour later Kim and Ron with Rufus on his shoulder went for a quick walk around the block just to try out Kim's cane and see if she could figure out the basics in the papers they were given.

"So it says to either roll it back and for or tap it making sure that the arc that it makes covers your entire body, being careful to make in just a bit bigger then your shoulders." Ron read the instructions while Kim did her best to get into the movements.

When Ron saw that she had the general idea he continued, "Then you have to get your swings in line with your leg movements so that when you step right the cane swings left and vise versa. The reason for this is so that the cane checks to see if there is anything in front of your next step hence the reason for having the cane." Kim tried it and got the idea though she kept getting mixed up every so often.

"Okay that is a bit annoying." Kim said with a scowl.

"Heh guess that's how these things go and maybe I'm not doing this right but if you ask me you look like you have the basics." Ron said trying to cheer Kim's mood.

"You sure? I still feel awkward having this thing out and using it." Kim said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it KP after all it is your first time and we are just practicing and you can still see pretty good in this light right?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well actually it looks like it's a bit darker and a bit harder to see right now." Kim replied as she squints her eyes a bit. "What time is it?" she looked at Ron waiting for an answer as he looked at his watch. "It's…wow 5:48 eh time flies doesn't it? C'mon let's get back to your place for some dinner shall we?" he asked her offering his hand getting a shake from her. "Okay but I want to try and see if I can get home without someone guiding me." Ron nodded, "Okay but I'll just make sure you don't run into anything and crossing the street okay?" Kim nodded and they were off with Kim using her cane to guide her home.

------------------

When they got home Mrs. Possible was setting the table for dinner when she noticed the two walk in. "Hey kids how was it?" she asked looking up from her work.

"It was okay I guess, this thing is trickier to use then it looks." Kim answered while folding up the cane and taking a seat at the table.

"Well if you ask me that was pretty good work KP." Ron took his seat next to her. "Now all we have to do is wait for the formal training."

Mrs. Possible set food in front of both of them also making sure to put a smaller side plate for Rufus, "Okay kids dig in."

Ron and Rufus quickly went at their food but Mrs. Possible noticed Kim was just eyeing her food, "Is something wrong Kimmie?" she asked suspiciously.

Kim just continued to stare at her food, "Well for some reason it looks like everything is really close up and…well a bit dizzying just trying to focus on the food.

"Mmm, um why not just take your glasses off while looking at things up close?" Ron asked as he stuck another spoon full of food into his mouth.

"You sure about that Ron? I mean the reason for getting these glasses is so I can see." Kim questioned looking at him.

"Well I guess you might as well try Kimmie maybe he's right." Mrs. Possible said taking a sip from her glass of water.

"Okay.." Kim was a bit hesitant but took them off and looked at her food for a second then she smile, "Eh I guess your right this time Ron without them I guess it's easier to focus on close up things without them."

"See KP? Now you know that you should always listen to the Ron-man." He said with a grin.

"Hmm yup, yup!" Rufus chimed with a mouth full of food.

-----------------

They ate dinner and after Kim and Ron decided to do some homework but when Kim realized she was taking much longer and it was much harder to do her work she asked Ron to read out the questions for her. All and all that's how they did it till Ron had to leave for the night. The two Possible women said good night as Ron left and then Mrs. Possible was trying to think of a way to tell her husband that his little Kimmie-cub was going to go blind.

--------------------

Okay really sorry that this took almost a month to update but hey school started, homework started to pile, sports and activities are starting up again and the general writers block was hitting. But hey at least now I have this chapter up and it's a bit longer then the others so hope everyone enjoys it.

If you have not heard on September 4 The Crocodile Hunter known as Steve Irwin was killed when he was stabbed through the heart by a sting rays spike on it's tail. I know this is old news but I wanted to mention it because I loved the Crocodile Hunter he was so cool! So in memory of him I dedicate this chapter to him and his family even though it may not make sense.

R.I.P. Steve Irwin

For anyone who reads my other stories I am going to try and get the next chapter of Tara's family up ASAP but same reasons for having this chapter not updated in a while.

Have a nice day everyone and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Walking with a White Cane Ch 5

He everyone! Okay really sorry for the very long wait but grade 10 isn't easy! And I'm a bit busy with my extra-curricular stuff, Also I'm some what surprised at the way people respond to this story. Everyone seems to be very interested in this concept and I'm happy to show the people of the world a different aspect of life so keep on reading happily.

Disclaimer: For crying out loud I get annoyed at putting this all the time I do not own Kim Possible!

Well enjoy and please review!

----------------------

Chapter 5

The next morning Kim woke up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She got out of bed and with her hands in front of her while she made her way to her bathroom. A few minutes later Kim came down stairs to the kitchen to find her mother already making breakfast.

"Morning mom." Kim smiled gleefully as she sat down.

"Morning Kimmie." Mrs. Possible greeted as she brought a plate of eggs and bacon placing it in front of her on the table. "So what are you planning on doing this morning?" she asked sitting across from her with her own plate of food and a cup of coffee.

"Well Ron's coming over so we can work on the cane thing for awhile, then we're going to Bueno Nacho for lunch, then after I plan on going to the mall and finding Monique and filling her in and then it's off to the try out this Goalball thing." Kim answered taking a bite from her eggs.

"You sure you want to tell her so soon?" Mrs. Possible looked skeptical.

"Ya I want her to know before school so that I'll at least have some help incase Ron's not around." Kim then thought, "So when's dad and the tweebs coming home and what do you plan on telling them?" she asked.

"Not sure yet, though I'll either figure something out by then or we can always tell them everything right away." Mrs. Possible thought for a minute then finished with a sly smile.

Just then a knock came at the door. "Oh I'll get that, it's probably Ronald." Mrs. Possible stood and went to open the door. She opened the door to indeed find Ron standing there with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Good morning Mrs. Dr P." he greeted with his goofy smile.

"Good morning Ron, come on in Kim's waiting for you." She ushered him in and shut the door behind him.

They walked into the kitchen where Kim was finishing her breakfast, "Morning KP, how we feeling today?" he asked as he came and sat beside her.

"Okay I guess, ready to go?" she answered solemnly then changing expressions to questioning.

"I'm ready when you are KP." Ron replied with a smile.

"Okay just let me get my things." She stood and headed back to her room.

"Hungry Ron?" Mrs. Possible offered.

"No thank you Mrs. Dr. P but…" just then Rufus jumped onto the table and went into a doggy beg position with his tongue out and everything. "Heh, heh, me, me!"

Mrs. Possible laughed, "Alright Rufus, one helping coming right up." She patted his head and went over to the stove.

Ron just shook his head.

------------

After Rufus was finished and Kim came down, cane in hand and glasses on her face they headed out for a walk around the neighborhood. While they were walking Kim noticed that some people they pasted were giving her strange looks like she was missing a leg or something.

She felt acquired and turned to Ron asking, "Why is everyone looking at me funny?"

"Maybe it's because people don't usually see you using a cane…or it could be they don't know what you're doing with it?" Ron blurted out, but then stopped and thought a little harder. "Or maybe they know what that cane is for, and them seeing you using one seems strange? Oh and the fact that your wearing glasses may also play into it."

Kim blinked once, twice, staring at him with a stunned expression. "Wow Ron, that was pretty deep don't you think?"

"Not really, why do you think so?" Ron looked back with a wondering expression.

Kim just shrugged her shoulders, "Well it seems pretty deep." She looked at her watch, having to look closer and take a few more seconds before she figured out that it was 11:45am. "Wanna go for lunch now?" she asked looking up from her watch.

"Ya sure I'm getting hungry anyways, what about you Rufus?" Ron answered with a small smile then looked to his right shoulder to where Rufus was perched.

"Hmm, yum, yum, hew lets go!" Rufus squeaked out while rubbing his hands together.

"Well that settles it." Kim smiled she folded up her cane, placed it in her bag and they started off in the direction of Bueno Nacho.

-------------

When they walked into Bueno Nacho Kim was getting more looks from people but she ignored it no mind. They sat at their usual booth and Ron offered to order the food and was off towards the counter. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator pulling up the boy genius.

He looked up a noticing Kim smiled, "Hey Kim what's up need anything?"

She smiled back, "No not really, just wondering how things are going with those goggles of yours?"

"I thought you'd ask sometime today so I have good news." He moved away from the screen for a second returning with some papers. "Okay first off I got a quick response and was able to start working on them, second I've been looking at your eye condition and trying to determine how I will set them so that while your sight decreases it will increase to help you until they can't help anymore." He paused taking a breath then continued, "The only bad news right now is that they may not be ready till near the end of the week." He sighed.

"That's fine Wade, I know you're doing your best." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks Kim, anything else you need?" Wade brightened up then asked his question.

"Well there is one more thing…" Wade stopped and waited for her to finished, "How is everything on the mission front going?" Kim asked looking him in the eye.

Wade just smiled, "I thought you'd get to that, but ya you don't have to worry right now, everything is pretty quiet."

Kim sighed, "Okay, thanks Wade."

"No problem Kim, talk to you later." He signed off and just then Ron returned with two trays putting hers in front of her.

"What took you?" Kim asked coyly.

"Long line up, well dig in before Rufus dose." Ron smiled sitting down and taking some nachos.

Kim just smiled and unwrapped her burrito taking a bite as well.

Along with the regular stairs people gave them, a figure seated at another booth was taking a great interest in them, but more specifically in Kim. The stranger quickly left not being noticed by the two teens with a wicked smile on their face.

------------------

After lunch the duo headed for the Middleton Mall to find Monique. When they got there they headed straight for Club Banana knowing that Monique was working at the time but would soon be out. While walking through the mall Kim noticed people giving her the same stares as before. She just shook her head and kept walking beside Ron.

They got there just in time to catch Monique walking out the door. "Monique!"

Monique heard her named being called and new the voice immediately and turned with a smile on her face. "Hey Kim, Ron what's…" she stopped when she faced Kim and was surprised to see her wearing glasses, "Um…is there a new fashion trend I missed or is there something you want to tell me?"

Kim just smiled at her friends dismay, "Don't worry I don't think there is any trend you could miss and ya I sort of do have something to tell you c'mon." she motioned her to follow them and they were off towards the food court.

---------------------------

When they got to the food court they found a pretty secluded table and while Kim started explaining everything to Monique Ron when to get some food.

Monique was a bit stunned and said, "So…it just came out of nowhere?"

"Yup just like that, pretty weird but I guess it's just the way life works." Kim replied shrugging her shoulders. Then all of a sudden a hand is waving back and forth in front of her face. She looks up to fine that it is Monique's hand waving at her.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked eyeing her friend confusedly.

"Heh, oh sorry I was just wondering if you could see my hand is all." She shrugged sitting back in her seat.

Kim looked at her a bit confused and a bit miffed because of the situation, "Okay…anyways so what do you think?"

Monique had one hand under her chin looking to be in a concentrative state, "Well…for popularity sake the glass look pretty good but the school is going to have a field day trying to figure out why your wearing them because unless they all went blind for a bit and didn't see a new trend, expect trouble."

Kim groaned, "And I know exactly who to expect trouble from…and besides she already knows."

Monique looked confused, "Huh, when did she find out?"

Kim groaned again, "After I got my glasses my mom and I went to get lunch at Bueno Nacho and she popped up, though the good thing is she doesn't know I'm going blind she just thinks I'm wearing them for some reason or another."

"Well I guess that's better then nothing right?" Monique smiled shyly.

Ron chose that time to return with their food and even though they had eaten lunch fifteen minutes ago he still had a fair amount of food. "Here you go ladies your food is served."

"Thanks Ron."

"Ya thanks."

"So…what we talking bout?" He asked has he sat down next to Kim.

Kim pouted, "What I'm going to do when everyone starts wondering why I'm wear glasses and when the rumor mill starts working overtime."

Ron looked a bit confused and said, "I thought you where just going to walk into school with your glasses on and act like you always do?"

They both started at him contently blinking every few seconds cause a minute of awkward silence until Monique says, "Okay...any other ideas?" Kim just rested her head in her arms.

"What's wrong with my idea?" Ron asked looking very skeptical.

"Sorry Ron but if Kim did that Bonnie would be all over her and that's the food chain for ya." Monique answered back with a sigh.

"Well she doesn't need the stinkin food chain, why can't people just be themselves instead of having to always follow these crazy things?" Ron argued back frustrated at the crazy democracy of the high school food chain.

Monique was going to say something but she was cut off by Kim, "You know…he's right Mon."

Monique looked at Kim and saw the expression on her face and gave up fighting it.

"So…then what's your plan?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"Oh don't worry I think I know what to do." Kim had a sly grin on her face then noticed the time on her watch. "Opps sorry Mon but we have to jet." She stood up and Ron followed her as she started rushing off.

"Ron hold up!"

Ron turned to Monique's voice with a questioning expression.

"Where you guys going now?"

"Oh Kim signed up for some things at the CIB we're off to try a new sport." Ron smiled his goofy smile.

"Alright tell me how it goes, I'll cya guys later." Monique said as she stood and walked in the opposite direction thinking, _"This is going to be an interesting change, just hope Kim can handle it."_

"Cya later Monique!" Ron waved then turned to catch up to Kim.

-------------------------

It was around 3:30pm when the trio got to the CIB and when they got there they walked up to the reception desk but before they got to it they were stopped by a women with dark tan hair and glasses wearing sweats.

"Kim Possible?" the lady asked with a sense of authority.

"Yes…and you are?" Kim asked a bit confused at the random women's actions.

The women smiled, "I'm Miranda Hilton the coach for Colorado Goallball Team, Mike told me you would be coming." She stuck her hand out and shook Kim's then Ron's. "And you must be Ron Stoppable am I correct?"

Ron just smiled, "Yup that's me."

"Alright come on we have to drive out to Upperton to meet the rest of the team." Miranda motioned them to follow and they went to the underground parking. They got to a mini van and there were already people in it.

"Kim, Ron, this is Doug Duron, one of the senior players." The man in the passenger seat came out and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you Kim, Ron now c'mon in the party is starting." He had black hair and the beard to go with it and he was around 6 feet tall.

"In the back is Grant Hardy and Angell Lu-Lebell, guys meet Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." Miranda said as they entered the van.

Grant looked to be pretty large but well built with dark tan hair and Angell looked to be as thin as Kim with long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hello their, Grant Hardy."

"Hey, I'm Angell."

"Hi, Ron Stoppable at your service." Ron greeted with his goofy grin.

"Nice to meet you." Kim pout her hand out but neither Grant or Angell did not put their hands out.

"Oh guys you may want to give them a bit of detail about your visual disability as for everyone else seatbelts on because we're off." Miranda said as she started the car and pulled out of the underground parking.

Kim looked a bit confused at the statement but put her seatbelt on and turned to face the others. "So what does she mean by that?"

"Oh simply really, I can only see shadows and light and grant can't see at all." Angell answered timidly but with a smile.

-------------------------

Okay sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait but I hit a wall with the writing and school aint helping much.

Anyways I know most of you probably don't know what goallball is but don't worry it's all in the next chapter though I would have put it in here but I felt I couldn't leave you with nothing for the end of the year so here is what I have. Also some of the names of the players are the names of my real blind friends though I changed the coach's first name but still ya. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter though it isn't that interesting just a little thing but still.

Also hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy new year! Lol I really wanted to put this out so it's here not my best but better then nothing. This is my Christmas gift to everyone lol.

Please review and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
